


an olive branch

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Lending out, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sharing, minor interaction for liokray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kray uses Galo to help negotiate with Lio.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is VERY short but I won't be able to write much/post in the next few days and I needed this idea out. I hope you enjoy it anyways + I promise I'll deliver nasty on the next chap. 
> 
> read the tags, lots of noncon elements i also wasn't sure exactly how to tag.

Kray had told Lio that he had a gift for him. Lio is expecting it to be absolute bullshit. He doesn’t know if Kray thinks he’s able to be swayed by frilly political nonsense when all he wants is better for the Burnish, but he’s hearing him out in case he can use it. 

Kray shows him to a room that has the boy who fought with him at the building--he’s bent over a table with his hands tied at the small of his back, and a blindfold wrapped over his eyes. He twitches when the door opens.

Kray leans close and murmurs, “I’ve let others use it when I think they deserve an especially good reward--or he deserves a certain level of treatment. But I think this is a nice spot to start for negotiations, don’t you think?” 

Lio raises an eyebrow and assess the body on the table--he’s got such a nice ass, to be sure, and his waist has the tiniest fucking ratio compared to his shoulders--but he’s not sure he wants to even lie and pretend he’d give up Burnish freedom and safety for some ass, even if it’s as nice as it is. Lio has some unfinished business with him, however, after their first fight, and this certainly looks like it'll be a way to finish him off.

Kray brings his mouth right over Lio’s ear, his breath hot, “He’s as tight as he looks, and he sure loves to scream.” 

Lio tilts his head. 

On the table, Galo’s head turns on its side as if it can see who’s at the door, despite the blindfold. Lio knows he can’t, because he looks right at Lio and Kray standing at the door, with two guards right behind them, all bearing witness to Galo bent naked over a table with a--ah. Lio is mad he just now noticed. He’s got a hot pink plug stuffed inside him, and Lio sees him twitch around it. He gives a subtle swallow. Galo is the kind of toy he just wants to fuck  _ up _ . 

Galo bites his lip, and then calls out nervously, “K-kray? Is that you?” Kray doesn’t answer, and smiles with a malicious glint to it as Galo gets more nervous in the silence. 

Galo murmurs, shifting his ass side to side, “I...I f-feel empty without you, Gov…” 

Lio hears Kray growl low under his breath. There’s a possessive beat to him. Something bad broils in Lio about taking Kray’s toy and using it right in front of him. He doesn’t understand why Kray would even offer up something like this, when he’s obviously so greedy about it.

Maybe he likes to take that possessiveness out on Galo. 

Galo’s breath hitches. He whines, “Please?” 

Lio grins, sharp as fire.

He can always break everyone out  _ after _ he’s fucked Galo a couple times, can’t he?


	2. Chapter 2

Kray starts him with the rule that he can’t touch him. Lio’s hand are trapped in the handcuffs adapted for a Burnish anyway, but Kray steps close and murmurs in a threatening touch that all he can do is  _ fuck him _ , but he doesn’t get to grab him or touch him in any other way. 

Lio walks up to Galo and looks him over. Galo’s ass is pretty and plump in front of him, unmarred by scars if it weren’t for the faintly noticeable handprint on his right cheek. Lio glances over at Kray when he notices it, and Kray admires the mark himself with a possessive fire in his eyes. He smirks when he sees Lio noticed it as well. 

Lio gestures with his bound hands with a wry grin, and wants to taunt Kray about how he’s going to get his dick out with his hands bound. He stays silent because he wants the knowledge he fucked Galo all while he thought he was being given the usual from his loving Governor. 

Looking at how red the mark is, how loving that relationship actually is is up in the air. 

Lio doesn’t know why he’s thinking about all of that. It’s like he can’t make his brain stop. For  _ this _ it better give him a break. He’s being offered the body of the first person to catch his interest in any aspect for years on a silver platter, tied up and willing--or as willing as he can be without knowing who it is. His brain can shut off just to let him enjoy that hole, can’t it? 

Lio is focusing so much on how he’s gonna get  _ Galo  _ that he forgets about Kray. 

He can’t quite forget about him when he starts undoing his pants. Lio gives Kray a fierce look, but Kray isn’t even looking at him. His arms are almost wrapped around Lio as he undoes his buckle from behind, but Lio can see his head craning forward, his eyes fixed solely on Galo’s hole, still stretched wide around the plug. There’s an obsessive focus about it, the way he’s staring. 

Still. Lio feels...disgust in the pit of his stomach at the idea of Kray’s hands on him, but he thinks-- _ fuck Galo, break out, free the Burnish, kill Kray.  _ He has his priorities. He is the leader of the Burnish. He is capable of  _ this _ . But...

Kray’s hand is  _ warm _ . Almost Burnish warm, and it’s that familiarity that calms Lio down to simply glowering at Kray as Kray pulls him out of his pants. Lio almost expects him to stroke him to hardness, but he doesn’t. He presses a hand to the small of Lio’s back, and pushes him forward until he’s pressing himself against Galo’s ass. 

Galo’s breath hitches, and he murmurs, “K-Kray? A-are you gonna fuck me?” 

Lio bites on his lip as hard as he can to not groan. He didn’t know Galo would be such a  _ slut _ . 

Lio lifts his bound hands up and to the side so he can watch his cock as he grinds it between Galo’s cheek, and Galo bites his lip and twitches forward on the table, and when Lio pulls back enough to see, he watches as Galo’s hole clenches reflexively. It pisses Lio off that Galo is something Kray gets to use all the time. Out of all people. 

Kray hisses quietly next to his ear, “Get on with it.” 

Galo arches his back, “Kray? Did you say something?” 

Kray bares his teeth. “I said, are you ready for it or do I have to sit here and  _ wait. _ ” 

Galo chokes. “N-No, Kray, of course not, I’m always ready for you. Y-you told me that yourself, remember?” 

Kray whips his hand against Galo’s ass, and Galo jerks. “Of course I remember.” He steps to the side and slams a hand against Galo’s back, pressing him violently into the surface and leans over Galo, placing his mouth right next to his ear. “Are you ready for me to fuck you now?” 

Galo bites his lip, and nods frantically. Then, as if remembering himself, he adds a panicked, “Yes! Always. Of course, sir.” 

Kray grins sharp and then reaches down and yanks the plug out. Galo’s body jerks, but Lio sees him biting hard on his lip to hold back a sound. Lio wonders if Kray punishes him for sounds like that. Shit. Lio kind of wants video of all their sex life, if it’s anything like this little glimpse of it he’s seeing. Hell, Lio wants video of all the other people who have  _ used _ Galo. He wonders if the asshole Vulcan that caught him is one of them. He wonders if Galo even has a  _ clue. _

Kray grips Lio again and presses his tip against Galo’s hole. It’s already blooming open, wet and warm and the feeling of it just teasing his cock immediately makes Lio’s hip twitch forward. There’s a huff of a cruel laugh at his ear, and Lio’s face snarls as he pushes in the tip. Galo’s hips jerk up and toward him, and Lio’s eyes almost roll. Fuck? 

He starts off with shallow thrusts to feel him out. Feeling how welcoming Galo’s hole is around his cock makes him want to fuck in and  _ live  _ there. Kray really did make him up for fucking, didn’t he. Galo twitches and whines at every thrust, and eventually Lio feels Kray pushing his hips forward again, an obvious demand, and if it weren’t for the fact that Lio  _ wants _ to fuck Galo harder, he’d have half a mind and then some to elbow Kray in his goddamn face. 

Lio pushes in all the way, and Galo makes a gasp like all the breath has been knocked out of him. He chokes out, “You feel--so much  _ deeper  _ than usual, f-fuck Kray.” 

Lio grins wicked and wild, and hears Kray seethe behind him. Knowing he’s longer than Kray and can fuck Galo deeper than he can is the most satisfying fucking thing he’s ever learned. 

Kray swings a hand back and slaps it  _ hard _ on Galo’s ass. There’s a sharp crack in the room at the contact, and Galo squeaks, already sobbing in apology. It makes Lio swear very, very quietly under his breath and start to fuck in at a sharper, faster pace. 

Kray grips Galo's hips as hard as he can, and growls as Lio fucks him, "You been sharing this hole with anyone else, you fucking slut?" 

Galo flinches, and starts to shake his head quickly. "N-n-no, Gov, I-I promise!" He continues, almost shy, "I-I..I only give it to you, Gov, y-you know that." 

Then, Lio sees Kray grin, almost manic.  _ Ah _ , Lio thinks. Is it a power trip for Kray? Knowing he's got Galo so wrapped around his finger he gives his body up for Kray to use and wreck, and wouldn't dare to give it to anyone else, and yet Kray is already making him do that against his will. Without him even  _ knowing  _ it. 

_ Fuck _ . Lio jacks his hips even faster into Galo, sharper and meaner, and Galo just moans louder and louder, more wanton, more like the whore he’s being lent out to be. 

As Lio’s pace starts to get more haphazard and quick, Kray’s brows furrow as he seems to realize Lio is close to coming. He gives a clear push at Lio’s hip, and Lio holds back a grin when it occurs to him. He keeps his pace controlled, long, thick strokes that slam hard into Galo. The longer he’s been fucked, the more lazy he’s gotten, and now it seems like his mind has left him as he lays on the table in a pleasure filled haze. Lio would bite at him and ask him if Kray lets him slack off so much when he fucks him if he weren’t so close. Some day, Lio wants to make Galo ride him and do all the work himself. Maybe at that point, Lio will be the one who decides who Galo fucks and how often. It’s nice to think about using Galo to tease Kray, but Lio would rather have his head on a stick. 

Lio keeps up his hard, slower thrusts, and Kray seems to forget and focus more on watching Galo get fucked. It means he has a good view of Lio slamming balls deep and staying there, coming right inside Galo’s welcoming hole. His eyes blow wide and anger flares burning on him, and Lio just grins at him in a way that should remind him he’s been causing trouble and worse for his whole life. 

As Kray stares Lio down with hate in his eyes, Galo is whimpering and moaning softly, thanking ‘Kray’ for the load.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was harder to write because I didn’t write it immediately after I had the idea aaaa but I still hope it was enjoyable!! I want to write so many ideas but I only have so many hands (wife galo haunts me in the best way)   
> Ppl talking nice abt my fics i love you!!! You make me wanna make a whole twitter just to cry at you!! God! <3

**Author's Note:**

> is there a tag for lending out somebody w/o them knowing? i don't know nearly enough highly specific kinks. anyway i feel vv touched by the reception my fics have gotten, even w me on anon (also wrote to own, office supplies, and graduation present if you've read those!) horny part of promare fandom here and on twitt yall are such a sweet community you own my heart and inspire me to go absolutely buckwild.


End file.
